


Freefall

by kaisoochateau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And Jumping Out Of Planes For Fun, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Skydiving Instructor Kyungsoo, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, YouTuber Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoochateau/pseuds/kaisoochateau
Summary: For his latest YouTube video, daredevil Jongin is going skydiving- with a twist. The fact that his instructor's hot should help boost the view count, too.





	Freefall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelyairi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/gifts).



> pairings: kai/d.o  
> word count: 14k  
> genre: fluff, comedy, youtuber!au, adventure  
> rating: pg-13 (for sexual references)  
> song: [I'll Remember](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhtLwghSFDs) \- Day6  
> a/n: thank you so much to my recipient, lovelyairi!! I fell in love with this prompt as soon as I saw it, and I hope you like the direction I took it in~~ and a big thank you to the mods for letting me be part of this amazing fest!!! excuse me as i go look up skydiving places near me now~~

 

“You got it working, yet?”

 

“Um... sure I do.”

 

“Sehun,” Jongin hisses quietly, the last thread of his sanity about to snap until his friend makes a triumphant noise.

 

“Wait. Wait! Yes! The screen's back, I’m totally on this, man,” Sehun assures with some firm nodding, and Jongin finally lets out a long groan, sinking against the building wall with a thud.

 

It's taken a full five minutes to fix whatever the hell Sehun did to make the camera black out, but now, maybe Jongin'll be able to convince himself that it wasn’t the dumbest idea ever to trust Sehun with this job. There are way worse problems for Jongin to focus on, anyway, like what the outside humidity has done to his face.

 

“- woah, is this thing already recording?”

 

“ _Dude-_ just gimme a sec,” Jongin snaps, sending his friend a warning look from above the camera that says to _shut the fuck up_. Even though the last time he checked a second ago, Kyungsoo, the hot instructor, was still working on his checklist next to them, Jongin’s not about to draw extra attention to their filming. “Just hold it still for now.”

 

With a grimace, Sehun stops flinging around the $2000 equipment so that Jongin can actually lean into the flip screen and check out his fringe properly, and _holy shit-_  it’s a mess-

 

Even after the professional blowout from his makeup artist in the hotel room that morning, his freshly toned hair looks awful, the silver frizz sticking up everywhere, and Jongin doesn’t even want to _know_ how long he’s looked like this. Grimacing, Jongin prays that this is just because of the summer heat and that he didn’t look this sweaty when they were still getting set up inside.

 

Too bad Baekhyun’s not here to spray it down, again, since he’s run off with the manager to go sight seeing or something. So all Jongin can do to fix his hair is to try and comb his fingers through it until he’s got enough strands covering his face. There’s probably no point if it’s all going to be covered under an awful egg-shaped helmet like Kyungsoo's anyway, but Jongin’s gonna try and weasel his way out of that one. Besides that, his foundation's held up pretty well, even with the sweat glistening through on his temples and T-zone, but it's not enough to worry about.

 

“Okay, good enough,” Jongin huffs out, sitting back on the metal bench with a grunt. “Roll it.”

 

“Uh...” is the only response he gets back. “How do I do that again?”

 

“C’mon, man, it’s easy,” he whines. “Video mode and press the big button on top.”

 

Sehun just stares at the camera blankly, and with a silent fume of frustration, Jongin reaches an impatient hand out for it, Sehun quickly passing it over.

 

"Dude, it's already filming!" he complains as soon as he spots the blinking red dot.

 

"Wait- really?" Sehun says in shock, and it takes a lot for Jongin not to facepalm and ruin his hair again. He swears he loves his friend, but this would be so much easier if his camera woman wasn't too scared to fly up with him.

 

"Just- don't touch any more buttons, okay?" Jongin urges, holding the camera out of reach until Sehun nods back at him intently. "Remember, we've got, like, no time to do this."

 

It was enough of a miracle that Jongdae managed to get them this spot on such short notice, first up in the morning before an entire day of booked-up flights, so Jongin can't delay the crew anymore than he already has. They told Jongin there was ten minutes before take-off, and right now, all of them are rushing around the giant field of green stretched ahead of them to get ready. Of course, out of the dozen people, it has to be _Kyungsoo_ that's left to sit on the bench next to them, while there are figures climbing in and out of the plane parked on the runway, or into the other four lined up off to the side. With a tightening of his fist, Jongin takes another quick glance over for the hundredth time, and Kyungsoo's still hunched over to write on his clipboard.

 

“Okay,” Jongin breathes out, the spike in his heartbeat softening, before he takes in another deep inhale. "Let's do this."

 

He’d run through intros with Jongdae before they got into separate taxis that morning, and they’d settled on something pretty catchy that Jongin thought he could memorize word for word. But a lot has happened since then, a blur of rules and paperwork with a _giant distraction_ hovering around the whole thing- so Jongin isn't in the clearest headspace, anymore. It doesn't help that intros have always been his least favorite part, but he knows that the longer this takes him, the more embarrassed he’s gonna get- as if the knot in his stomach wasn’t already bad enough.

 

“Okay, okay- we have to do this-" he repeats to himself, trying to keep his voice steady and as quiet as he possibly can.

 

"Hey guy- oh shit, redo that,” Jongin cusses, instantly scrambling back to Korean. It's way too still where they are, with barely even the slightest breeze and only vague shouting in the distance, which just makes it seem like Jongin's yelling for attention. With a helpless groan, Jongin has to pull a smile back on, then leaning back as casually as he can manage. After clearing his throat and checking on the screen that the shade's lighting him just right, that his head's tilted to show off his better dimple, Jongin tries again, this time more carefully, “Hey guys, it’s Kai here. Um. How’s it going- no, no- dammit, that’s bad.”

 

“You’re doing awesome, man,” Sehun encourages as Jongin crumbles again.

 

“Hey, stop zooming in. You've gotta show the shirt logo,” Jongin insists with a point to the giant writing printed across his chest.

 

“Right, got it.” Obligingly, Sehun pans the camera back out, giving a full view of Jongin’s torso and the white wall behind him.

 

Jongin's better off just starting again, so he straightens up fast, flicking his hair to the side and throwing up a wave, the racing of his heartbeat spurring him to get it over with. “Hey guys, it’s Kai here. Hope you guys are all having an awesome day and- uh." Sehun nods at him eagerly, and Jongin takes a longer pause, trying to think of the next line when his eyes flick to the side automatically. Bad mistake, but Kyungsoo turns his eyes down immediately and Jongin’s lungs quickly dislodge from his throat with another cough. "So... you guys have been asking me to do this for ages, right? So here we are, going skydiving. Uh- we’re waiting outside, now, all suited up,” Jongin continues, Sehun following the view down to the blue jumpsuit zipped up to Jongin’s waist and splayed out on the bench. “We're just waiting for the plane and then we're good to go. I’ve got my boy, Sehun, here, he’s gonna come up with me.” A peace sign hovers in front of the camera lens and Jongin laughs for a short second, the excitement building up in his lungs. “But you guys, this isn’t normal skydiving, right?” he teases. “You’ve read the title, you’ve clicked on the link, you know what’s gonna happen up there, but…” Leaning a hand on his cheek, Jongin pretends to take a glance to the side before he fake-whispers to the camera. “This guy doesn’t.”

 

In a flash, Sehun whips around to Kyungsoo’s direction and back to focus on Jongin, who’s relaxed against the wall with a wide grin, now. “Okay guys, I just wanna give a _huge_ shout out to _EXO Sport_ for making today’s video possible-” Jongin makes sure to give a flex of his arms and a point to his pecs as he says this, his breaths running shorter and shorter. “Their brand and their clothes are all about living on the edge, and you guys know that’s what this channel’s all about. Make sure to check out the ad we did on their website, link will be down in the bio. Right, you guys loved the last video I did, so I’m trying to go bigger and better with every stunt for you. So if you’re new and you like what you see, hit the subscribe button, turn on the bell, and lets try and get this video to... I dunno- 200 thousand likes this time. That would be so awesome, and I know you guys can do it. Uh-” He falters slightly, letting out a sigh that burns at his empty lungs. “What else is there?” he asks up to Sehun in a hurry.

 

“Uh... are you scared about the jump?” he tries, his English too heavily emphasized, and Jongin almost snorts out a laugh, because that's the one thing he isn’t even slightly nervous about.

 

“God, my heart is racing so fast, right now,” Jongin says instead, looking back to the camera with a hand placed over his chest. That part's not a lie- he can feel it pounding at a hundred beats a minute, but there’s plenty of other reasons for that. “You guys know that I’ve never been skydiving before, so I have no idea what it’s gonna be like. I’m super scared, right now, and I don't know if I'm gonna be able to pull it off, but hey, I have to give this all I’ve got for everyone watching back home.”

 

Sehun gives him a thumbs up from behind the lens, enough sign that Jongin can wrap it up now. He’s completely out of breath already, barely sucking down any air to keep his intro smooth.

 

“This stunt's never been done before, it might even be a massive fail, but I’m gonna be taking you guys with me through the whole thing. So let's get up there and have an awesome time, alright? I’ll see you all on the plane.” Like his normal intros, Jongin sends a grin and a wave before he reaches a hand out to the camera lens, covering it in black to end the shot.

 

“Man, that was so cool,” Sehun compliments, as Jongin flops back and pants to get his oxygen levels back under control. "So, uh- how do I stop the recording?"

 

"It's the same button to start it-" Jongin huffs out in disbelief.

 

Sehun's grimace somehow turns even more confused, so Jongin decides to ignore it and readjust his jumpsuit instead, the plastic fabric rustling and his sneakers scuffing on the pavement as he sits back. Now that it's silent again, Jongin's itching for something he can scroll though to settle the jitters in his stomach, except his phone and all his other stuff has been safely locked up in the building. There's nothing else he could do except walk around aimlessly before they're called up for their flight, but sitting here definitely isn't helping-

 

"I do speak English, by the way."

 

The voice is unfamiliar, but Jongin's reaction to it is instant- his heart jerked straight out of his chest with a spluttered cough. Sehun shares a panicked look at him, which crushes any hope that it was just Jongin's imagination, because he can still hear the words ringing in his ears. No, there's definitely no doubt about where it came from, or that it's the exact same voice that only spared Jongin a gruff "hey, I'm Kyungsoo-" before disappearing into the background and letting the older instructor take over, even though Jongin's eyes couldn't help but trail after him.

 

Except now, Jongin has to force himself to look to the bench beside his as the dread boils in the pit of his stomach. He's only met with a blank stare, but Kyungsoo's resting face is scary enough to freeze him in place.

 

"Uh-" is the most intelligent thing that Jongin can force out of his squeezed throat, especially when Kyungsoo raises a thick eyebrow at him and Jongin feels his stomach flip.

 

"So what's this stunt?" Kyungsoo asks, his voice monotone but still just as judgmental as his gaze.

 

"It's- it's nothing," Jongin assures, and Kyungsoo narrows his eyes.

 

"'Never been done before'?" he repeats, his English almost perfect and hitting Jongin straight in the crotch- before Kyungsoo snaps back to Korean. "You just signed a safety agreement, remember? That means that I'm responsible for you, today, but also- "

 

 _Safety agreement._ That rings a vague bell, except everything that happened inside the building is lost in a blur of Jongin being flustered by Kyungsoo's nice face. Like right now, it's still slightly more distracting than the lecture he's getting, and Kyungsoo's pink lips jut out in a really cute way when he talks, so-

 

"- so if you're telling me that you're about to break it by doing something stupid up there, then it's my responsibility to stop you from jumping today."

 

Kyungsoo stops then, his eyes widened expectantly, like he's asking Jongin to defend himself, who honestly has no idea what he's meant to say except-

 

"I... I'm sorry?"

 

A snorted giggle whips his attention back- away from the annoyance that flickers over Kyungsoo's face and back to Sehun-

 

"Hey, don't film this," Jongin hisses, making a grab at the camera that Sehun swings out of reach.

 

"But this is gold!" he exclaims, purposefully zooming up on Jongin's face. "You should see how hilarious you look."

 

"Turn it off, or you're not coming," Jongin threatens.

 

"Neither of you are allowed to fly unless you tell me what you're planning on doing," Kyungsoo states firmly. "And I didn't give you permission to film me on the ground."

 

Obligingly, Sehun turns to just focus on Jongin, both the camera and Kyungsoo's eyes burning into his face harsher than the heatwave.

 

"I'm- uh-" Jongin has, like, two seconds to save this, and the next thing he blurts out is followed by a flood of regret. "I'm gonna dab!" Jongin lies, instantly wincing at his lap from how lame that sounds.

 

"You're gonna dab?"

 

"It's- it's a dance move," he tries weakly, glancing up to see Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrowing, while Sehun stifles his laughter in the background.

 

"Yeah, I know what it is," Kyungsoo deadpans. "I just didn't think people were doing it anymore."

 

"Oho, shit, you just got burned," Sehun whispers, leaning closer to him until Jongin shoos him out of his face.

 

"Does YouTube seriously pay you to do that?" Kyungsoo asks. Based on the tiny smile on his face, he looks half disbelieving and half amused. Either way, he's actually willing to talk to Jongin now, so maybe he hasn't messed it up that badly.

 

"Well, they kind of do," Jongin says shyly. Kyungsoo cocks his head to the side, and Jongin hesitates before he continues. "It- uh, depends on how many views you get, but they pay your managing team for how many people click on the ads. Or, like, sometimes you can get sponsored by companies that -"

 

“- hey, should I get some shots of the plane and stuff?” Sehun butts in with, derailing Jongin's well-practiced answer as he's forced to look up.

 

Sehun's gesturing out at the sunny field in front of them, and Jongin's quick to wave him off. “Yeah, yeah- go nuts, dude,” he says, before adding on as a second thought. "Hey, don't lose the camera!"

 

But Sehun's already far out of earshot as he runs up to the group gathered near the closest airplane. He goes to fist-bump Chanyeol first- or whatever his name was- the other tandem instructor that Jongin made sure to push Sehun towards.

 

He's almost regretting that now, though. It was a split-second decision: picking the instructor that he was instantly attracted to who looked closer to his age, and the payback is that Jongin's way too nervous around Kyungsoo to string together a proper sentence. With every passing second, all that Jongin can think is that Kyungsoo is really good-looking, even in that stupid helmet. His whole face is perfect enough to make up for it, with his smooth cheeks, beautiful dark eyes and those thick lips that Jongin's caught himself staring at way too many times. Kyungsoo's attractive in all of the ways that make Jongin's chest crumble in on itself, and it's almost like Kyungsoo _knows_ it. Like right now, where Jongin swears that Kyungsoo's moved closer to the edge of his bench and is still staring him down curiously, his head rested lazily on his palm.

 

"Uh... what were we talking about?" Jongin tries, catching the brief smirk that crosses Kyungsoo's face and feeling the tug on his heart.

 

"Getting views on YouTube," Kyungsoo states patiently. "And sponsors that are willing to pay for you to go skydiving."

 

Jongin nods slightly, even though he still has no idea about what part of his rant he was up to before. Honestly, this isn't the first time Jongin’s felt like this around a guy, but he's definitely not used to the whole thing, yet. It always comes as a shock to his system, like his brain still hasn't processed how to deal with it, and that leaves him way less able to smooth-talk his way through it than he usually could.

 

"Clickbait normally works?" Jongin offers, which makes Kyungsoo huff into his hand.

 

"You mean lying?"

 

"It's not lying!" Jongin argues. "It's like- if I call my video 'I almost died rock-climbing', but I- I... didn't almost die."

 

"And you made money from that?" Kyungsoo asks, his eyes squinted.

 

"A bit of money, yeah," Jongin shrugs off. More than a bit- he got 1 million views in five days, and clips from it were used in the _EXO Sports_ ad to announce Jongin as the new face of the brand. That partnership was six months in the making and a giant paycheck, but Jongin doesn't want to brag and instead he clears his throat. "Last week, I went climbing up Bukhansan, and I was half-way up when the rock I was standing on fell."

 

"Fuck," Kyungsoo swears, his expression twisting into a grimace.

 

"It's alright, I could hold myself up," Jongin assures, an extra bit of pride sparking in his veins when he sees Kyungsoo's eyes flicker down to his toned arms. "Have, uh- have you ever been rock climbing?"

 

"I used to. Back when I lived in Seoul," Kyungsoo says, his gaze lifted casually, and Jongin nods back at him, wanting to hear more. "I don't have the free time anymore, though."

 

"So, you chose skydiving instead?" Jongin wonders, and Kyungsoo sends him a brief smile.

 

"Basically," he says, before stretching back slowly until he's rested on the wall. "Alright then, big-shot. Tell me about your other videos," he challenges, the gleam in his eyes thumping at Jongin's chest.

 

"Uh- there's a lot," he says carefully.

 

"Then just tell me about the best ones," Kyungsoo states with a simple shrug.

 

Jongin gets asked this question all the time, along with every other question about how his job works, but it's a lot harder to think of an answer with Kyungsoo's pretty eyes fixed on him like that.

 

"Okay- uh... a few years ago, I hung off the ledge of Seoul tower?" he tries. Kyungsoo barely lifts an eyebrow, though. "With only one hand? For a full minute?"

 

"Did you dab?" Kyungsoo demands, which pulls a choked laugh from Jongin.

 

"This was before dabbing existed," he explains, and Kyungsoo only shakes his head.

 

Actually, that was the first video of Jongin's to get any attention at all. Just a two minute clip of Jongin screaming in Korean and his best friend, Taemin, the one who dared him to do it, laughing in the background. They filmed the whole thing on Jongin's shitty iPhone camera, and Jongin got 50 thousands views and grounded for a month. Back then, neither he nor Taemin knew they'd be making a living off of it by the time they were in their third year of their business degrees.

 

"Try again," Kyungsoo orders.

 

"Alright," Jongin sighs out, before taking a second to think. "Uh, I ate the world's hottest chilli, once. It hurt like a bitch."

 

"Boring. Next."

 

"Okay... Well, this one time, I almost suffocated myself to death," he starts darkly, gauging Kyungsoo's face for any sort of reaction. He gets none. "Okay, fine. I mailed myself to my friend and had to spend the whole day in a cardboard box."

 

"What- that's just stupid!" Kyungsoo exclaims, and Jongin doesn't even bother to fight off his own grin, anymore. "How do you come up with these things?"

 

"Alright, alright. You wanna know the best video?" he taunts.

 

"Yes, stop wasting my time," Kyungsoo huffs with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

 

The story Jongin's thinking of needs a dramatic reveal though, so he takes a moment to run his hand through his hair, brushing it off his face with a shy smirk because he knows that Kyungsoo's watching him intently.

 

"Okay, so..." he starts, meeting Kyungsoo's skeptical gaze. "Last year, I jumped straight into the tiger enclosure at the _Seoul Grand Park_."

 

"... What the fuck," Kyungsoo says blankly.

 

"Oh no, it gets worse," Jongin warns, and with each next word that says, he watches as Kyungsoo's eyes widen further. "My friend was meant to throw me a rope to get out, but he dropped it. So, pretty much I was stuck in there, with two female tigers standing up and starting to circle me-"

 

"Shit, wait- I think I heard about this on the news," Kyungsoo realizes, just as he sucks a sharp breath in.

 

"Yeah, probably. It made international headlines," Jongin tries to brag, even with his heart rate racing past him. "50 million hits on the video, too."

 

"But weren't you sent to the hospital? I thought that- did one of them bite you?" Kyungsoo asks seriously.

 

Instead of answering, Jongin makes a small show of sighing and rolling up the side of his short-sleeve to bunch around his shoulder, tensing both biceps as he does. He's done this countless times, and he's used to the shocked gasps, the _oh my god_ s or the pitying pats on his back, but Kyungsoo gives him none of that.

 

"What is it?" Kyungsoo asks blankly.

 

"Wha- it's the claw marks!" Jongin insists, motioning to the rips in his skin. The four marks have now scarred to a dark pink tissue against his tanned muscle, the clean outlines traced over in black ink. "I tattooed around them myself!"

 

"Well, you did a shit job," Kyungsoo states, leaning over the gap in their benches to have a better look at Jongin's arm. "They're all shaky and different thicknesses."

 

"Hey, it was painful," Jongin defends with a pout. "And I only had a shitty tattooing kit from _Gmarket_."

 

"Are you kidding me?" Kyungsoo gawks, grabbing at the back of his arm. "Didn't it get infected?"

 

"Not- not really," Jongin states, his face flushed with new heat from the cool hold Kyungsoo has on him.

 

"You were really lucky, then," Kyungsoo states, still inspecting his scars so closely that Jongin can feel the brush of each of Kyungsoo's exhales.

 

"You seem to know a lot about tattoos," Jongin remarks, trying to make the hitch in his words sound casual.

 

"I have four," Kyungsoo replies. "And don't ask. None of them are in places that I can show you."

 

"Oh-" is all Jongin can breathe out, his mind already doing all the work for him before he can help himself- replaying glimpses of round ass whenever Kyungsoo bent down to move equipment, or of his small frame next to the other bulkier employees, and what that pale white skin would look like bare except for ink-

 

"So, let me guess," Kyungsoo continues, unfazed as he flicks a dark look up to freeze Jongin stiff. "You filmed yourself when you did the tattoo?"

 

"I- yeah." Swallowing doesn't help the dryness of Jongin's mouth at all, or the raspiness in his voice.

 

"Why the _fuck_ did you do that to yourself?" Kyungsoo asks, just like every other person that Jongin's met, and by this point, he always says the same thing, even if he's more quiet this time.

 

"It... it makes a great story." That's all, really, and Jongin doesn't need to mention the nightmares he's had about that moment in the den, the tens of thousands of negative comments, or of how seriously he's thought about quitting YouTube ever since it happened.

 

"Well. You're brave, I'll give you that," Kyungsoo states, before pulling back with a lingering trail down Jongin's firm skin, one that's just a bit too slow to be friendly. Even as Kyungsoo's seated away, Jongin can still feel the sparks fizzle, and he blushes down at his arm. "Stupid, but brave."

 

"I- thanks." Forcing the words past the lump in his throat, Jongin coughs, trying to take the subject off of himself, now. "What you do is pretty stupid-brave too,"

 

"This is just my weekend job," Kyungsoo corrects.

 

"Oh- so, what else do you do?" Jongin wonders. "Are you studying?" It's only after the words have left his mouth and Kyungsoo's slitting a glare at him that Jongin realizes that he must have crossed a boundary-

 

"I'm 25," Kyungsoo states in full offense, and Jongin's mouth almost drops open at the fact that Kyungsoo is _two years older_ but looks _younger_ than him. "I work full time in administration."

 

"I- I'm sorry," he scrambles out under Kyungsoo's scowl. "That sounds- uh-”

 

“Boring? Yeah, it is,” Kyungsoo states calmly, like he was never angry to start with. Jongin swears he's getting whiplash from the sudden switches in tone, but that must be Kyungsoo's style of humor, and Jongin should try and get used to it. "I need a way to pay my bills, though."

 

“Doesn’t this pay well?" Jongin asks. "I mean- people are pretty much trusting you with their lives.”

 

“Apparently that’s only worth 10 thousand won per 200 thousand won jump,” Kyungsoo says evenly, only giving a shrug to Jongin's wide-eyed look. That little money seems crazy to Jongin, and his mind's already churning to think of a way he could slip an extra tip to Kyungsoo in private when Kyungsoo shoots him down again- “And then there’s assholes like you, who can skip the queue and book the whole plane for half the price because our boss wants the promo.”

 

Kyungsoo’s voice sounds completely accusing, but before Jongin can question it, the wry smile gives him away, his lips twisting happily and clenching at Jongin’s heart.

 

"Maybe I should get into YouTube, instead. It seems like you're earning way more than me," Kyungsoo muses, with a teasing flick at Jongin's wrist, right above his _MCM_ watch.

 

"You could do stunts and stuff," Jongin suggests. "I bet lots of people would watch that."

 

"You think?" Kyungsoo asks, his eyebrows lifted in surprise. "What about travelling and skydiving around the world?"

 

"Yeah, that sounds really cool!" Jongin enthuses, nodding and beaming at him. "I'll give you a shout out and everything."

 

"Hm, I dunno," Kyungsoo sighs out, worry crossing his features. With the second that he takes to bite on his bottom lip, Jongin's eyes are drawn to how perfect their shape is, again. "I don't think I have the face for YouTube."

 

"No way!" Jongin blurts out before he can stop himself. "I mean-" _Fuck_ , now he's completely trapped. There's no way he can take it back or play it down when Kyungsoo's head is tilted towards him and he's batting his eyelashes all cutely-

 

Okay _-_ he’s _got_ to be flirting, right? Jongin's seen these signs on girls before and he swears that this counts as flirting-

 

“Alright! Everybody!" the yelling is obnoxiously loud, enough to make Jongin jerk back in his seat and steal Kyungsoo's attention away. Turning with him, Jongin watches as Sehun and Chanyeol bound over to them, and the company has his stomach sinking in disappointment.

 

"Are you ready to rock?!” Chanyeol blurts out in awful English.

 

"And we're rolling!" Sehun adds on, skidding to a stop in front of Jongin with the camera held up to him.

 

"Did you get all the checks done?" Kyungsoo asks back in Korean, already standing up casually.

 

"Yep," Chanyeol states, his shit-eating grin flashed between him and Jongin. "Take-off as soon as they're strapped up."

 

With a nod, Kyungsoo stands up easily, not even glancing back as he turns to march further down the pavement, over to where messes of equipment are hung up or stacked on shelves. All Jongin can do is stare at Kyungsoo's side profile while he untangles black ropes from each other, the concentrated frown on his face making Jongin's chest melt at his feet.

 

"- you could be a bit less obvious, dude."

 

"Huh?" Blanking, Jongin whips his head back- almost hitting himself on the lens that's shoved up way too close to his face. "What- dude, turn it off."

 

"Nah, I'll pass. It's way more fun catching your massive crush on film," Sehun teases, dodging away from Jongin's swipe.

 

"C'mon, dude. Don't-"

 

"You've blushed all of your foundation off, man, don't even try and deny that you're into him." Sehun is the only person that Jongin's told about the whole 'liking guys too' thing, and as he throws panicked glances to the side, Jongin's completely regretting that. "Trust me, I could tell what was going on, so I thought I'd leave you two alone."

 

There's no way Kyungsoo wouldn't be able to hear them- even if he is busy talking about sizing or something with Chanyeol- he could be listening to all of this-

 

"Dude, _s_ _top it-"_

 

 _"_ And you looked pretty cozy here by yourselves-"

 

"Okay, if you don't shut up, I'm gonna push you out of that plane," Jongin threatens through gritted teeth so harshly that Sehun pulls a face.

 

"I'm just saying, he seems kinda... y'know." Sehun gestures vaguely with his free hand, and Jongin thunks his head back on the wall. "Like, maybe!"

 

"As if I'd trust _your_ opinion," Jongin deadpans.

 

"But, wouldn't that be a good thing?" Sehun asks innocently. "I mean, maybe afterwards you could try getting his number or something-"

 

"Okay, let's not go there, yet," Jongin cuts in with. "We're just here to film a video, alright?" Shrugging, Sehun backs down and steps to the side, giving Jongin space to finally breathe.

 

Whether Kyungsoo's gay or not, Jongin doesn't want to start imagining that something might end up happening between them. It's not like he _wouldn't_ want that - because Jongin's already caught onto how Kyungsoo's tugging the strings in his heart with everything he says or does, and there's no way that he'd turn Kyungsoo down if he asked, but- but Jongin's still meant to be keeping things professional.

 

A small part of him realizes that it's a stupid thing to care about when, realistically, the whole point of his video is to ruin that anyway-

 

"Jongin!"

 

With a harsh clear of his throat, Jongin chooses not to listen to that part of his brain.

 

Springing onto his feet, Jongin follows the motion of Kyungsoo's head to march out of the shade after him, and Jongin quickly rushes to stuff his hands back through the jumpsuit sleeves. As he's led out onto the mowed grass, Jongin has to squint at the brightness of the sunlight, the burning heat trapped under the thin layer of plastic straight away.

 

"You're used to these, right?" Kyungsoo asks, stopped to face Jongin with a chest harness dangling from one hand and a backpack dropped from the other. Kyungsoo's already fitted into an identical harness, one that blends straight into his black uniform and clips together across the torso.

 

"Yeah, just without the top part," Jongin says.

 

"Alright. Zip your suit up and steady yourself on my shoulder," Kyungsoo orders, the sudden drop in his tone hitting somewhere deep in Jongin's stomach.

 

With a silent swallow, Jongin does as he's instructed, his heart thumping against his ribcage as he places his hold onto the curve of Kyungsoo's frame. Now that they're standing this close, Jongin can see how Kyungsoo only comes up to his nose, maybe even lower, and he barely has time to squirm from the flood of nerves before Kyungsoo goes down.

 

He props open the gaps for Jongin's legs to step into, whose knees are weak as he does, his weight pressed into Kyungsoo's firm back. A second later, Kyungsoo's swiftly spun him around, ordering Jongin to stretch his arms out so that he can hoist the straps over them.

 

Even in the thick summer air, Jongin is too painfully aware of the warmth radiating off of Kyungsoo's body, of how his hands linger over the belts down his back, around his waist. This must all be routine for Kyungsoo, and Jongin knows he shouldn't- but his mind can't stop itself from measuring Kyungsoo's height to where he'd reach on Jongin's back.

 

The answer is bad enough to leave his lungs uncomfortably full, Jongin praying that the long exhale isn't obvious against Kyungsoo's touch, especially when Kyungsoo flips him around to fasten the buckles snuggly around his abs.

 

It's way too much for Jongin to take in, and Jongin forces himself to look up to the blue sky and away from the top of Kyungsoo's helmet. Even worse than his thing for thick lips, Jongin is completely weak for shorter guys, or girls, too. He can't explain it- but it has to be something about how when they hug, Jongin can dip down and rest his cheek to the top of their head- or when they're kissing, how he can circle his arms around their waist while they have to reach up on tiptoes to push against him- all things that he really can't be thinking about right now with Kyungsoo crouching only a few centimetres from his-

 

"Tell me if it's too tight," Kyungsoo states, and Jongin barely has a chance to breathe in before Kyungsoo pulls- _hard_ \- on the straps between Jongin's crotch, making the coarse material hitch up Jongin's ass crack and some _other parts_ that have him squeaking _\- "_ Are you okay?"

 

Letting out a thin-lipped hiss, Jongin can only nod his head. The sensation is chafing and sparking flickers of electricity at the same time, and the smirk that Kyungsoo shoots up at him is way too knowing. There's no other reason why he would dig his fingers underneath the front of the thigh strap to give it another tug, unless he was just a sadist. "It should feel tight between your legs."

 

"It does," Jongin grumbles out.

 

The whole thing is way more painful and awkward than his normal rock climbing harness, especially if he doesn't manage to clench his fists hard enough to stop his half-boner from drawing any more attention to itself.

 

But the way Kyungsoo smoothes down the pants legs around the straps _has_ to be more than just a safety precaution, especially judging from the red dusted across his face that Jongin swears wasn't there before.

 

He's so relieved when Kyungsoo swivels him around by the hips, but his sigh is mixed into a sob when Kyungsoo hikes the belt up too hard between his butt cheeks.

 

"This is so that you don't fall to your death. Don't complain."

 

Jongin swears that he does have the right to complain, especially when he looks over at Chanyeol and Sehun and sees that Sehun's the one tightening his own leg straps.

 

"Alright, you're ready to go," Kyungsoo states, Jongin's chest deflating as Kyungsoo steps away from him. Slapped to his front are a pair of clear goggles that Jongin tucks into his zipper absent-mindedly. "Are you still feeling nervous?"

 

"Huh?" Jongin blurts out, turning around to face Kyungsoo.

 

"I asked if you're still nervous," Kyungsoo repeats, bent down to sling the large backpack over his shoulders.

 

"What? Oh, you mean about the dive?" Jongin realizes. At Kyungsoo's expectant look up, Jongin bites down on his lip, suddenly washed over with warm bashfulness. "Not really, it's not a big deal to me."

 

"Oh, really? So you lie inside of the videos, too?" Kyungsoo mocks, and at Jongin's obvious confusion, he adds on, "you said that you were terrified when you were being recorded."

 

"Well... it's more fun if I look scared," Jongin tries, which makes Kyungsoo snort before flicking him a grin.

 

"Of course. How could the guy who fought off a whole pack of tigers be scared by a tiny jump?" Kyungsoo taunts as he screws the GoPro camera onto his gloved hand.

 

"Exactly, this is just my normal morning routine," Jongin jokes, still smiling as he watches Kyungsoo shake his head dramatically.

 

"Alright, come on, big-shot. Your plane's waiting for you."

 

"After you," Jongin insists, letting Kyungsoo trudge his way off of the field and onto the gray runway first, Jongin right behind.

 

Their parachuting backpack has to be half the size of Kyungsoo's whole body, and judging from how Kyungsoo has to keep supporting it with his hands pulling at the straps, it probably weighs more. Jongin would offer to help, but somehow he thinks that would only offend Kyungsoo, again.

 

"Kai- hey, wait up! Can you tell us about how you're feeling, now?" Sehun hollers as he runs up to them.

 

"I'm scared shitless!" Jongin calls over his shoulder, not missing the high-pitched laugh it wins from Kyungsoo. "But I'm gonna do this for you guys!"

 

"Dab for the fans!" Sehun yells, Jongin spinning mid-step to drop low and whip out a dab. "Woo!"

 

"Oh, film me, film me!" Chanyeol booms out, and Jongin can't help but crack up with Sehun as they watch the other instructor adding on a bunch of twirls to his. "Aw man, Soo, did you see that one?"

 

"I didn’t want to," Kyungsoo deadpans from way ahead, more laughs spilling into the summer air.

 

It feels like a scene from a movie, the four of them marching under the sun to reach the plane parked on the corner of the runway. Now, Jongin can feel the excitement bubbling from the centre of his chest, the sweat stuck to his skin and the grin plastered on his face. Up above them, the sky is a perfect blue above the countryside, clouds lightly scattered around, and Jongin's heart is bursting to go join them.

 

He can picture exactly how he wants this video to look, where the clips will switch between each angle, how loud _The Weeknd_ will blast in the background for the big reveal as the scene slow down into half-speed. It's gonna be hard to pull all of this off, and right in the middle of free-fall, too. Jongin knows that, but as soon as he'd come up with this idea, he couldn't wait an extra second before pitching it.

 

Except that now, the flipping of his stomach feels like it has something more behind it than just the usual anticipation.

 

“Team meeting! Everyone gather round,” Chanyeol enthuses, Jongin just stopped by the side of the metal staircase where Kyungsoo’s standing.  

 

The wheels of the plane are about the size of a soccer ball, and glancing up, Jongin’s about a third as tall as the whole plane, which can’t be more than a few metres long.

 

"Now, are we ready to have an awesome jump today?” Chanyeol roars, his voice and Sehun’s cheers stealing back Jongin’s attention. “My YouTube dude, are you ready to get some awesome shots?” he asks Jongin, who nods back with an eager thumbs-up. “You’re in very capable hands, buddy. Kyungsoo here’s one of the best.” Chanyeol has to stoop down to slap Kyungsoo on the helmet, since he’s easily got 30 centimetres on him. Kyungsoo only responds with a dark glare, so at least Jongin’s not the only one who’s getting them.

 

“This morning, we’ve got Yixing, our most trusted pilot who’ll be flying you, and inside the cabin is our cameraman, Joonmyun.” A middle-aged man pokes his small head out of the door of the plane, who Jongin waves back at. “He’ll be jumping at the same time as you two,” Chanyeol explains, before he claps his hands together. “Alright, so you guys should know all the rules by now. Today, we’re gonna go up 4000 metres and we’ll be freefalling for 45 seconds.”

 

Sehun shares a beaming smile with Jongin, who can feel his nerves jittering impatiently.

 

“When we get on the plane, you have to listen to your instructors. We’re here to keep this safe and fun for everybody, right?” Pointing around, Chanyeol has to get a ‘yes’ from everyone before he breaks out in a giant grin. “Okay, hands in everyone, and on three, let’s shout ‘fighting!’.”

 

Biting back a snort at how lame it sounds, Jongin places his hand down on Sehun’s, right as Kyungsoo’s warm palm comes to rest on top of his. With a glance up, Jongin meets Kyungsoo’s eyes, their smiles matching as Chanyeol counts down.

 

“Three, two, one-”

 

“Fighting!” they all shout, the pile of hands shoved down, and Jongin’s gaze still lingering over Kyungsoo.

 

“And that’s enough boring stuff, let’s go jump out of a plane!”

 

Sehun’s whooping the loudest, and he’s the first one to clang up the short flight of steps, racing up them two at a time with Chanyeol following straight after him. Before heading up next, Kyungsoo sends Jongin another smirk, and then he’s following them up, Jongin unable to stop himself from checking out Kyungsoo’s ass from beneath that giant backpack. He’s already the last one, and Jongin stops with a hand on the hot metal railing, taking in one last breath of stuffy air before he walks up the stairs, his legs almost trembling.

 

The inside of the chamber is low enough that Jongin has to stay ducked when he’s stepped through, his hand still gripped on the doorframe. All they've got to sit on is straight cushioned benches, Kyungsoo already straddling one and patting the space in front of him for Jongin to take.

 

The second bench is taken up by the other three of them, and he can see Sehun shifting back until he’s pressed flat against Chanyeol’s chest, Jongin already flushing bright red at the thought of doing the same thing. Hunched down, Jongin slips further into the plane, taking in the sight of the pilot who’s sitting behind Kyungsoo and facing the runway ahead of them, then of the curved white walls and the light that’s streaming in through the rows of oval windows.

 

"You need to sit in the same direction as me," Kyungsoo explains as Jongin starts to squat down. "I have to hook our harnesses together later."

 

Nodding, Jongin fumbles to turn around, his leg tripping in the cramped space and his ass landing straight onto one of Kyungsoo's thighs.

 

"You alright, there?" Kyungsoo asks, his hands braced on Jongin's waist and arm as he helps Jongin to shift into the space between his legs.

 

"Yeah, I- I'm good," Jongin assures, trying to fix the wedgie from his harness as his cheeks boil. He can _feel_ how tightly Kyungsoo's thighs are hugging his ass, every rise of Kyungsoo’s chest pushing against his back and followed by the cool breath that fans over Jongin's bare neck.

 

A loud snicker breaks up the silence of the cabin, and Jongin whips his head to see Sehun the shit-eating expression on Sehun’s face. At least one of them is enjoying this, Jongin thinks to himself in a huff, having to wave the zoomed lens away from his face.

 

"Everyone settled in?” the pilot states smoothly, getting back a chorus of ‘yes’s. “We're lifting off," he announces, quickly getting drowned out by the flicking of switches and the whirr of the propellor starting up.

 

Beside Jongin, he can watch as a man wheels the staircase away from the outside, the door left wide open as the engine quickly races up in volume.

 

"Wait- isn't someone meant to close that?" Jongin tries to ask, needing to strain to hear his own voice.

 

"You'll have a better view if it's open," Kyungsoo yells right into his ear, just as Jongin's suddenly jolted forward by the plane starting to move. "Are you alright?"

 

"Yep, all good," Jongin assures, trying to swallow down the heartbeat that’s gotten lodged in his throat.

 

He was just a bit caught off guard, that's all, but he'll be fine as soon as the lurch in his insides gets back in place and he can get used to the speed they’re building up. From the open hole and the fields of grass blurring past them, there’s a constant stream of wind rushing through their cabin, making the air fresh and cold to breathe in.

 

It takes the engine a splutter and a loud groan to finally haul the plane's tiny body off the ground, and Jongin can feel his blood draining straight in the opposite direction. Being backwards and tilted down is enough to make Jongin feel like he's dizzy, the protein shake he had a few hours ago churning from where his harness digs in too tight.

 

The characters on the back wall are starting to swim in his rattled vision, and Jongin breathes out a muffled groan, needing to shut his eyes.

 

"You sure you're okay?" Kyungsoo shouts at him, Jongin only nodding vaguely in reply.

 

"Just a bit nauseous," he grits out, probably too soft to hear, but Jongin's desperate to keep his breathing under control.

 

"Lean into me," Kyungsoo instructs, and Jongin slowly lowers himself until his back's almost totally rested against Kyungsoo's body, the pressure lifted off his abdomen only slightly. "Do you get carsick easily?"

 

Not since he was a kid, but the thought of speaking has Jongin feeling even more light-headed, so he keeps quiet and focuses on inhaling down as deep as he can, which only feels like it’s getting through to half of his lungs.

 

"Here, hold onto my hand," Kyungsoo states, sweaty fingers linking with Jongin's trembling ones a second later. "I'm going to loosen your waist belt, okay?"

 

Over the turbulence that crashes against the plane, shaking Jongin's body down to the bone and swirling at his stomach, he can barely feel as Kyungsoo fiddles at the straps on his front. Suddenly, though, there’s a giant flood of relief running through his whole chest, and Jongin gulps down a sharp mouthful of air.

 

"Is that better?" Jongin nods vigorously, throat too choked to speak yet. "I'll have to retighten it before we jump."

 

"All good," he huffs out, coughing as he shifts and readjusts where the harness pinches between his legs. "God, that's so much better."

 

Jongin can actually feel his blood flowing around his limbs again, his stomach pangs letting themselves be drowned out in all the noise. The fingers in his are drawing silent circles in Jongin's palm, and Jongin gives his hand a grateful squeeze.

 

"Try and focus your vision on the horizon," Kyungsoo states, and Jongin hesitantly squints his eyes open.

 

The wind stings against them slightly, but the sight is what has Jongin's breath stolen away, just as fast as he caught it back.

 

Wherever he looks- out the windows- through the gaping space in the wall- Jongin can see an entire world laid out before him. Far below where they’re soaring, there are countless shapes of dull green paddocks moving by, enough to outnumber the buildings of Ansan, with the whole city now made up of miniature gray cubes. On their side, Jongin can look straight ahead to see the ridges and falls of mountain ranges, and on Sehun's, deep blue ocean surrounded by strips of land.

 

"What do you think?" Kyungsoo yells, breaking Jongin out of his awe.

 

"It's- it’s amazing!" he exclaims, swept up in the moment as he throws a grin over his shoulder at Kyungsoo, whose face is so close that Jongin stops still.

 

"There’s a lot to take in, right?" he asks. His own voice lost, Jongin has to nod back, his gaze lingering over Kyungsoo's crinkled eye smile that's somehow way more colorful than the lands and seas outside.

 

"Dude, over here! Look at the camera!" Sehun screams over the noise, Jongin brushing away the hair that’s blown into his face so he can wave to the lens.

 

“You guys, we’re really doing this!” Jongin shouts, hopefully loud enough for the microphone to pick up. “I’m so nervous, right now. Like, guys, my hands are shaking so much. I seriously don’t know how I’m gonna make it.”

 

"Too dramatic,” Kyungsoo critiques, the words muttered next to Jongin’s ear and pulling a laugh out of him.

 

“Sehun, get a shot of the outside,” Jongin directs, pointing down at the view before swapping back to English. “We’ve only been on the plane for a few minutes, and look at how high up we are! Guys, I swear, everything’s happening so fast and my heart is beating like crazy. We’re gonna be jumping any second, now- like, I don’t even know when, but I’m not ready.”

 

“Check your altimeter,” Kyungsoo suggests.

 

“My what?” Jongin asks, turning to look over his shoulder at him.

 

Instead of explaining, Kyungsoo just pulls Jongin’s wrist up to his face, showing him the giant watch face that’s imbedded in his glove.

 

“We’re more than halfway,” Kyungsoo states, Jongin trying to keep his arm still enough to watch as the hand slowly runs clockwise, past 3.0. “Keep talking, I’m going to attach our harnesses now.”

 

It looks like Sehun’s already lost interest in him, though, because now he’s zooming in on something out his side of the plane. So instead, Jongin lets himself be tugged back as Kyungsoo snags at his chest straps, clipping the two of them together around his shoulders and thighs. There isn’t a centimetre of space between them anymore, now that Jongin’s pressed completely to Kyungsoo’s front, and if it weren’t for the harsh wind clawing under his clothes, Jongin bets he would be bright red.

 

"Remember, we're jumping when we hit zero.”

 

"Wait- what? That fast?" Just as he says this, they’re slammed into another wave through turbulence, both of them jerked sideways together. Rushing and panting, Jongin look back at the altimeter, and his mouth falls open at how close the dial is to hitting the red zone, now.

 

"- you should already know this!" Kyungsoo argues. "It was all in the video."

 

"I- I do know it!" Jongin defends, even though he can't remember a single thing from that fifteen-minute clip that seemed important- "I just- I forgot-"

 

"What, because you're nervous?"

 

"No I'm not-" Jongin's words are cut off as Kyungsoo squeezes the air out of his lungs, his insides almost retching at the tight grip of the harness.

 

"You said back then that you wanted to pull the chute yourself,” Kyungsoo bites out impatiently. "You can’t be forgetting that when we’re mid-freefall-”

 

"What!" Jongin shrieks out, his head whipping in every direction a blind panic-

 

"If your altitude reads 1.5, you have to pull it-" With his heart throbbing against the base of his throat, Jongin's brain is glitching, barely able to process a single word that Kyungsoo's telling him and _fuck-_ are those _clouds_ that they're flying above?

 

"Winners first! Let’s go!" someone hollers, Jongin hit with a wave of cold-blooded nausea as he sees Sehun and Chanyeol standing up from their bench.

 

“Dude, don’t leave me!” Jongin shouts at Sehun, lunging out to him and forcing Kyungsoo forward, too.

 

Kyungsoo’s quick to yank them back into their seat, the breath knocked out of Jongin’s pounding lungs as he reaches a hand out helplessly. But Sehun only gives him a confident thumbs-up before he passes over the camera to Joonmyun, and he and Chanyeol shuffle their way past them, both ducking low to avoid hitting the ceiling.

 

Over all the noise- the howling winds and the clatters of metal, Jongin can’t make out what Chanyeol’s telling Sehun, who’s nodding at whatever important life-saving information it is-

 

It happens in a split second, first with Chanyeol bracing both hands on the top of the doorframe, and then the two of them are being hurled out into empty space, Sehun’s high-pitched screams brutally cut off as they vanish from sight.

 

Right then, Jongin has no idea what snaps inside his body- but it feels like every single nerve splits into pieces, the motion sickness making impact like a freight train and leaving his insides hollow.

 

"Oh fuck- I don't want to do it," Jongin pants out, both knuckles gripped into the sides of the bench until they burn white. "I didn't watch the video- I'm gonna fucking die-"

 

"Hey, slow down. Take a deep breath for me-”

 

"I'm dead- I'm dead- _fuck_ , I wanna go home-" His head feels like it’s going to explode- the pressure crammed too hard inside his skull-

 

“Jongin, listen,” Kyungsoo states, his calm, measured tone doing nothing to stop Jongin from spiralling further out of control. “My job is to make sure that you survive, okay?”

 

“No, _no-”_ he forces out, his voice climbing higher in hysteria. “We’re gonna fucking crash and die-”

 

“That’s not going to happen, I promise. I've done more than 700 jumps and there’s never been any problems-"

 

“- it’s my fault- oh god, it’s all gonna be my fault when I fuck up the parachute-” Jongin squeaks out. “And they’ll catch the whole thing on film, too-”

 

"- no, trust me. I'll pull the cord if you’re so worried about it-”

 

“ _Annoying_ _YouTube star finally dies because of his stupid videos_ \- that’s what they’ll all say about me-”

 

“Jongin, you’re going to be fine. I need you to just relax and let me take care of everything-"

 

" _His instructor was too short to save them from falling to their deaths-_ ” Jongin wails out.

 

"Okay, y’know what?" Kyungsoo cuts back. "Screw you, we're leaving right now." With way too much force, Kyungsoo shoves both of them off of the bench, Jongin grabbing at the seat for support and sending them both toppling to the metal floor, the protests choked out of him and his ribs crushed. "Fuck," Kyungsoo swears. "You have to listen to me!"

 

"I want to turn back," Jongin wheezes out, his breath coming in short bursts that he can't keep up with. "Can we turn back, now?"

 

"Come on!" Kyungsoo yells, hauling Jongin into a sitting position so hard that Jongin's whole stomach is flipped upside down. "Is this really worse than pissing off a bunch of tigers?"

 

"Yes!" Jongin sobs.

 

"It’s not! We're gonna slide over to the door, okay?" Kyungsoo has his legs braced on the outside of Jongin's useless jelly limbs, and he drags them by their asses closer to the exit, Jongin's stomach heaving with every painful shove.

 

He can't even speak, anymore, all the protests bursting out of his gut getting strangled in his thrashing throat, eyes burning from the freezing winds that pelt against them.

 

"You're gonna be fine!" Kyungsoo assures, the words almost stolen away in the torrents. "Just remember two things, okay? Keep your head up to breathe, and keep your legs between mine."

 

Jongin can only shake his head weakly, the blue sky looming way too close in his rattling vision, and he digs his heels into the floor, eyes squeezed tightly shut to try and stop them with the last of his strength.

 

"It'll be over before you know it!" Kyungsoo urges into his ear, Jongin frozen still as Kyungsoo snaps the pair of goggles around his head, sealing his eyes from the cold so that they fly open again.

 

Straight ahead of them are endless curves and points of mountains, stretched far enough to make Jongin feel sick to his bones, another plunge of pure white panic weighing him down. And if Jongin looks down- no, fuck he can't- not when they're this high up-

 

"- you've got your fans cheering you on, and you've got me."

 

"I can't-"

 

"Of course you can!" Kyungsoo shouts. "Just a little bit further!"

 

Jongin's muscles have turned to nothing as Kyungsoo pushes them the rest of the way forward, the friction of the straps burning at Jongin’s thighs. He has to watch wide-eyed as Kyungsoo's shins hook over the edge of their safety, his hand grappling at Kyungsoo's thigh when his own feet slip out of the plane and into the pressure of the beating wind.

 

"It's okay, I've got you!” Kyungsoo yells. “This is way easier than half of the other things you've done!"

 

Their cameramen easily steps around a trembling Jongin, trailing the camera on both of them as he perches himself on the side of the plane.

 

"Come on, you have to do this! I want you to get out there and dab for your fans!"

 

 _Fuck-_ in the jumble of everything, Jongin completely forgot about his whole video idea, and now the only thought that he can pull out of all this deafening chaos is that if he doesn't _do it,_ then this whole thing was pointless-

 

"Hey, look at me," Kyungsoo instructs, and it's a relief to tear his eyes away from the never-ending world outside and twist his neck the whole way around to look at Kyungsoo, the harness digging into Jongin’s muscles as he does. With a comforting smile, Kyungsoo stares straight back at him through his clear goggles, wind rushing around both of them but leaving no room to breathe, and it would just be so easy to-

 

"I know that you can do this,” Kyungsoo assures, the sincerity in his eyes wrenching at Jongin’s beaten chest, sparking something deep inside of him. “We're going to be fine, I promise. Now, I’m going to roll us out on the count of five, okay? Nod for yes." His heart panging, Jongin does nod. "Yes?"

 

"Yeah," Jongin mouths out, not sure if any sound came out, but either way, Kyungsoo's smile splits into a bright grin, one that Jongin has to focus on as his lungs take another dive.

 

"Alright, let's do this!" Kyungsoo encourages, his hand held up to the cameraman outside for the countdown.

 

"In five-" the number is yelled across Jongin's head, but Jongin still can't make himself look away, not even with the unbearable strain of facing Kyungsoo.

 

"Four!" Right now, Jongin’s brain can't grasp at a single thing except to just _do it_ , quickly before the courage seizing up his core disappears in mid-air.

 

"Three!" God, Kyungsoo really does have a nice pair of lips-

 

"Two-" Jongin's shoulder is being gripped onto now, yanked backwards to try and make him look away as Kyungsoo's gaze flashes with confusion-

 

Trapped in his ears, Jongin’s pulse thuds fast but steady, and it feels more than natural to push forward and close the gap on 'one'.

 

It’s like gentle tipping over, and for a split second, Jongin is suspended in zero gravity, caught somewhere between ground and air as his cold mouth stays pressed to soft lips-

 

And then they're hurtling down- ripped apart by the millions of winds that race up to meet them, a scream barely leaving Jongin's throat before everything else is deafened behind him. The resistance stings like icicles across his face, while the rest of his body is numb to everything, and Jongin pries his squinted eyes open as they stop twisting and they start _falling_. Far below, Jongin can just catch a glimpse of Chanyeol and Sehun over somewhere else- his view of the earth wider than it's ever been before.

 

He's been completely thrown back, paralyzed against Kyungsoo's solid body, but at the same time, Jongin feels like he’s weightless, like he must be on top of the world.

 

With his head forced up, Jongin gives a giant grin to the cameramen soaring beside them, finding enough bearing in his arms to wave against the stiffness. They break away from him right after Jongin pushes out for a high-five, he and Kyungsoo spinning down into their own whirlwind, and if it’s possible, Jongin’s smile stretches even wider.

 

He doesn't know if they’ve been flying five seconds or five hours- there's nothing to go off but the slowly-shifting ground, and the heated throb at his chest from lack of breathing, but it's all over way too quickly.

 

With a harsh tug, Jongin's strangled backwards at breakneck speed, his centre of gravity bounding up, and he can't stop himself from laughing as his stomach finally catches back up to him with a deep _thunk_. By the time the initial shock has worn off and Jongin's sucked down enough gulps of air, they've settled into a steady float, where the winds flap through their clothes and brush calmly over their skin.

 

"Oh my god," Jongin wheezes out, still chuckling as the nausea spreads through his half-woken-up veins. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

 

Kyungsoo has to have heard him, but the only thing that follows is silence, and it's just quiet enough in between the rustles to make Jongin feel awkward.

 

"What would happen if I vomited right now?" he asks curiously.

 

"Aim for the ground," Kyungsoo states, his voice completely flat, and Jongin looks below them.

 

The paddocks of green are still a long way down, the familiar planes and runways far out of reach, but Jongin can't tell if it's motion sickness or guilt picking at his insides, now.

 

"Hey- uh." He doesn't know how to start this, especially not when Kyungsoo gives a hard lurch to the side and the straps cut off his air supply. Spluttering, Jongin is relieved when he feels his ears pop, and he gives it another try. "I'm sorry about... that- up there."

 

Kyungsoo just grunts in reply, and Jongin really wishes that he could see his face, see that hint of a smirk that would pass the whole thing off as a joke.

 

"It was for the video, in- if you didn't guess," Jongin explains, the fire flooding up to his cheeks again.

 

"Yeah, I did guess," Kyungsoo deadpans.

 

"I... I hope you weren't uncomfortable, or- anything."

 

“If you actually cared about that, maybe you should have asked me before,” Kyungsoo clips, the words hitting like a punch to Jongin’s neck.

 

With his eyes fixed on the land below, Jongin tries to swallow through the aching burn in his throat.

 

“Sorry,” he says quietly. He has nothing else to defend himself with, no stupid excuse to hide behind, so Jongin bites down on his lip to keep his mouth shut and let them sway silently in the breeze.

 

“I think you’re right, though,” Kyungsoo says a moment later, making Jongin cautiously perk up. “I’ve never heard of another instructor getting kissed before their jump.”

 

"Oh-" Jongin puffs out a shy laugh. “Yeah, I- I couldn’t find it anywhere else,” he explains. “I guess it’s pretty stupid.”

 

“And dangerous,” Kyungsoo says, before scoffing. "The things people do for views," he mutters, the words laced with a hint of sourness that Jongin almost misses, that lurches at his heart until Kyungsoo hardens his voice. “Take the toggles from me.”

 

“Huh?”

 

With a veer to the side, Kyungsoo moves the yellow handle forward into Jongin’s field of view, whose clammy hand reaches up to grab it from him, then the other one. “Now put your arms straight up,” Kyungsoo instructs, Jongin’s limbs weak and shaking as he does. “You can steer us by how hard you pull on them.”

 

Eagerly, Jongin tugs down on the left string, swooping them down so fast that his stomach plunges with them.

 

“Okay, not _that_ hard,” Kyungsoo warns. “We want to land on the same field as the others.”

 

“Gotcha!” Jongin calls out, cheering as he swings right, instead. His nausea protests at him, though, a flush of lightheadedness making him groan, so Jongin levels out the pulleys.

 

“I’m going to loosen your leg straps, alright?” The pressure digging into his crotch lifts instantly, and Jongin breathes out a long sigh of relief.

 

“Thank god,” he shouts, finally able to feel the blood flowing through his legs again.

 

“So, _Kai_ ,” Kyungsoo starts, his voice clearly judging the fake name. “Tell the fans how your first skydive was,” he states, as he reaching his hand out to point the GoPro at Jongin’s face, and Jongin throws on an automatic smile.

 

“It was amazing,” he laughs out, before repeating the same thing in English, as embarrassing as it is to do in front of Kyungsoo.

 

“And no one died, right?” Kyungsoo points out, another wave of dread flooding through Jongin as he remembers the plane ride. He bets there’s probably a bunch of footage of him making a complete idiot of himself that he’ll have to edit out tonight.

 

“Yeah, everything worked out…” Jongin admits, before chuckling shyly. “We did it, guys!”

 

There’s more that Jongin could say, but he’d rather wait until they’re back on the ground and Sehun’s the one filming him, instead.

 

“I told you that you’d be fine,” Kyungsoo clips. There’s no menace in his tone, though, and it fills Jongin’s chest with warmth.

 

“I should have trusted you more,” he says shyly, his blush turned down to the large field of grass that’s almost close enough for them to touch.

 

Down below and ahead by a hundred metres, Jongin can see that Sehun and Chanyeol have just landed, their red and blue parachute crumpling into a mess on the grass field. Springing to his feet, Sehun turns to face them and starts jumping up and down excitedly, making Jongin chuckle.

 

Silently, Kyungsoo takes the toggles back off of him, and with his free hands, Jongin tries to fix the windswept mess that his hair’s turned into, which is so stiff and dry that he can barely comb his fingers through it.

 

“Well, you’ll know for next time,” Kyungsoo states, and Jongin’s heart does an unwanted flip. “Now pull your knees up to your chest.”

 

At this angle, Jongin barely can, his abs straining to hold his weight up against the gravity that’s surging to meet them.

 

The ground zooms in close with the last gust of wind, Jongin yelling as he tucks himself up into a ball and shuts his eyes for the impact. It’s a gentle landing though, Kyungsoo cushioning his fall as they come to a complete stop, his stomach still swaying as they lay there in a heap of tangled limbs.

 

“Oh my god-” Jongin breathes out, none of the strength left in him to move out of this uncomfortable position. He blinks up to see bright blue sky above them, and he hears clips being undone before Kyungsoo’s helping to push him into a sitting position.

 

“Dude!” Sehun yells, sprinting up to meet them, and Jongin lets his friend grab him by both wrists. “That was so amazing!”

 

Sehun hauls him up easily, and Jongin feels like his body’s too light as he’s detached from Kyungsoo and left to stand on his own two feet.

 

“Can you even believe that happened?” Sehun enthuses, and the quick rush to standing has Jongin’s head in a spin, everything around them moving so fast that he’s overwhelmed.

 

Chanyeol and the cameraman are swarming in on him, too many voices yelling over each other and mixing with the pulse stuck in Jongin’s ears, and he instinctively glances back to Kyungsoo to see that he’s still kneeling on the ground, faced away from them all.

 

“- but, did you actually do it?” Sehun asks, snapping Jongin’s attention back to him with a shake of his arm.

 

“Huh?”

 

“The _thing,”_ Sehun prompts, his face expectant, and Jongin doesn’t do anything except let out a garbled noise before his friend's eyes widen. “You did, you totally did! Oh my god, I thought you’d chicken out!”

 

“Yeah, I did too,” Jongin admits in a hushed voice, just as he steps away from Sehun, his legs almost buckling from not having walked in so long.

 

“Was it awesome!” Chanyeol bellows at no one in particular, quickly barging in to clap his hands around both Jongin and Sehun’s shoulders.

 

“Super awesome,” Jongin huffs out, ducking out of his heavy hold and waving at the camera that’s stopped in front of them.

 

“So, I heard that you gave Joonmyun a bit of a shock,” Chanyeol explains, and Jongin turns to him in confusion. “You know, with your little _moment_ up there.”

 

Automatically, Jongin darts his gaze above the lens to make awkward eye contact with the cameraman. But Jongin can’t fumble out an apology or even hold gazes for more than a second, his cheeks burning as he scrambles to hide behind his fringe.

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be embarrassed,” Joonmyun assures kindly.

 

“Exactly. We don’t judge here,” Chanyeol promises with a pat on Jongin’s hunched back. “But maybe next time, do it in private and not right before you’re jumping out of the plane, alright, buddy? All good.”

 

“Dude, I _have_ to see it!” Sehun presses, whacking Jongin’s sore arm as he avoids everyone’s stares. “I wanna see how the hell you pulled that off!”

 

“Actually-”

 

“Oh don’t worry,” Chanyeol cuts in, shutting Joonmyun straight down. “We’re all gonna go inside and watch it on the big screen now.”

 

His hand kept on Jongin’s shoulder, Chanyeol gives a little shove for him to lead the way forward, even though Jongin would much rather collapse onto the floor and disappear, right now.

 

“You guys, uh-”

 

“As fun as that sounds, I’ll pass,” Kyungsoo clips, and Jongin’s head shoots back to him immediately, his feet planting in the soil to watch Kyungsoo move around the three of them.

 

He must have left his helmet somewhere, because now Kyungsoo’s thick black hair is all ruffled up and sticking out in weird directions, and Jongin just gets a flash of his bright pink face before he’s storming past them.

 

“Aw, c’mon buddy, you’re the star of the show!” Chanyeol mocks, abandoning Jongin to latch onto Kyungsoo, instead. “This might be your big break!”

 

“I’d rather start on the next round of paperwork,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

 

“Uh- everyone-” Joonmyun blurts out, stealing Jongin’s worried gaze away from the back of Kyungsoo’s head. “I’m confused, was I meant to film that part?” Joonmyun asks as he looks around uncomfortably.

 

“Wait- what?” Jongin asks, his whole chest suddenly frozen.

 

“I- well, I didn’t think you’d want me spying on you,” Joonmyun tries weakly.

 

“But that was the whole point of the video!” Jongin insists in a high-pitched panic, his legs stumbling forward to grab his camera from Joonmyun’s hands.

 

“See, if you’d just _told us,_ then this wouldn’t have happened, either,” Kyungsoo criticizes, but Jongin’s mind is working in a frenzy, his fingers trembling over the buttons as he ends the recording.

 

In the gallery, there’s only one 40-minute-long video, and Jongin jabs at the arrows to crank through the footage at twenty times the speed- half of the still shots that flash by only showing useless scenery or Sehun’s own face-

 

Everyone's crowded around Jongin now, talking nonsense that Jongin can’t afford to pay attention to, his blood racing hot and his heart pounding in his throat. The screen turns blurred a few shallow breaths later, the gray walls of the plane taking over, and before Jongin can stop it, everything’s bright blue-

 

“ _Shit-_ ” Jongin swears. Clicking urgently, he dials the video back to the last few seconds before freefall, his chest panging as he presses play.

 

The audio is like static, making it impossible to hear anything that Kyungsoo or Jongin are mouthing to each other. Both of them are huddled over the ledge of the plane, and from the angle it’s being shot at, there’s only a glimpse of Kyungsoo’s face left when Jongin turns towards him.

 

It’s already a mess, and Jongin’s holding his breath tightly as he scrutinizes, his finger firmly glued to the pause button. He pushes it at that one exact moment, where Jongin looks like he’s leaned in and the whole view is blocked by his silver hair, and in real time, Jongin’s heart lurches when he presses play again and the camera immediately staggers away from them, the video shuttering between sky and land.

 

Switching the camera off, Jongin pauses, swallowing thickly before he lowers his hands down. Hiis stomach is tied up in knots, and he knows that there’s nothing in there that he can work with- no scenes that he can scrape together from this footage-

 

“I’m sorry,” Joonmyun tries to say, but Jongin shakes his head. Honestly, this was his own fault, and the disappointment all weighs heavy inside of him.

 

“That really sucks, bro,” Sehun states, and Jongin can hear the others agreeing. “I mean, is there any way to fix it?”

 

”Just... I’m sorry, guys. Let me think for a minute,” Jongin says quietly, eyes still fixed to the ground. He doesn’t want to be causing this scene, and it’s the smallest relief when his friend pats him on the shoulder and walks off, the air thinning as Chanyeol follows after.

 

Tilting his head back to the sky, Jongin lets out a long exhale. It’s impossible to come up with anything when his brain’s just running in circles, crushed under the deadline his team had set, and the humidity is only setting him more on edge.

 

“Do you want to walk back to base and look through the GoPro?” Kyungsoo suggests, and Jongin cranes his neck back down to meet his calm gaze.

 

Beside him, Joonmyun’s nodding encouragingly, but Jongin knows that even if there might be something in the idea, he was only planning to use the GoPro’s clips to fill in extra time. Jongin’s a perfectionist with his work, and the thought of this video being anything less than breathtaking makes his chest drop in disgust, so now he’s crashed straight into another wall-

 

“We have to jump again,” he blurts out suddenly.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Kyungsoo asks, his eyebrows raised in pure disbelief.

 

“The whole thing-” Jongin urges, and he’s more sure about it with every passing second. “We need to film all of it again, before we lose the daylight-”

 

“Are you serious?” Kyungsoo snaps back. “Do you not realize how busy we are? Our flights are booked out for the next three months-”

 

“But I have _no footage_ ,” Jongin pleads desperately. “If we go again, I could do everything better- I’ll be faster, I’ll get the right angles and we’ll jump out straight away-”

 

“I’m sorry, but your video isn’t our main priority-”

 

“Please, I promise that it won’t take long,” Jongin huffs out, and Kyungsoo grabs him by the arms.

 

“Okay, breathe,” he instructs, gripping him firmly and not loosening his hold until Jongin sucks in a mouthful of air. “Let’s think of another way to fix it, alright?”

 

“But I swore that I’d get this video up by Monday,” Jongin insists, only just catching the hesitance that flickers over Kyungsoo’s frown.

 

“That only gives us one extra day, and I don’t think anyone’s going to cancel on such short notice,” he explains, and Jongin’s sore chest starts to cave in, his head dropped down and his eyes squeezed shut. “But-” Kyungsoo starts, Jongin instantly jolting back up. “One of the pilots here does owe me a favor. Joonmyun? Can you try and call Seungwan for me? Ask her when’s the soonest time she can squeeze in an extra flight.”

 

With his heart picking up speed, Jongin sees Joonmyun smile.

 

“She should be working tomorrow,” Joonmyun offers.

 

“What about you? Will you be here?” At Joonmyun’s nod, Kyungsoo turns back to Jongin determinedly.

 

“We might be able to do tomorrow morning, but I can’t guarantee it until we call our pilot,” Kyungsoo warns, even though Jongin’s already grinning ear to ear and bouncing on the spot. “If she’s willing to do it, I need you to show up here an hour earlier, and you’re not getting away with paying half the rate, this time.”

 

“Yes, deal!” Jongin shouts, too excited to slow down. “I’ll take anything, right now.” Besides, he can just wire the whole thing to Jongdae’s account until the marketing team sorts it out, and hopefully they’ll just blame his manager.

 

“I didn’t say it was guaranteed, okay?”

 

Jongin just laughs, his heart soaring in the air. This is perfect, they had another night booked at the hotel, anyway, and if the jump’s in the morning, Jongin’s not going to lose any time at all.

 

“Joonmyun, can you head up first, and we’ll follow after you?” Kyungsoo suggests.

 

With a smile, Joonmyun says his goodbyes and Jongin shakes his hand with a grateful smile, before letting Joonmyun start on the long walk without them, out into the giant paddock laid behind Jongin.

 

“So, let’s talk business, now,” Kyungsoo cuts in, his arms folded across his chest when Jongin turns back to him. “I still don’t understand how the YouTube money thing works, but I think that you owe the three of us a percent of what you make from this video,” he bargains, and Jongin nods along vigorously.

 

“Yeah, of course,” he breathes out. Jongin’ll have to pull some strings on his own end, but that seems totally fair. Kyungsoo, though, is only giving him a strange look.

 

“You know that I’m joking, right?” he asks blankly.

 

“Wait- are you?” Jongin laughs out. “Because I don’t mind! I can work something out.”

 

“Then I wasn’t joking,” Kyungsoo deadpans, a pretty smile quirking at his lips, and Jongin can’t help himself before he lunges forward, enveloping Kyungsoo’s small frame in a bone-crushing hug as their jumpsuits crinkle together.

 

“Thank you... you’re a lifesaver-” Jongin’s says shyly, now stuck with a stiff Kyungsoo awkwardly pressed to his body. Yeah, he didn’t think this through very well, and Jongin’s whole face feels like it’s on fire.

 

“Please get off of me,” Kyungsoo muffles out against his chest, and Jongin savors the one extra second of having his cheek pressed to Kyungsoo’s sweaty hair before he jumps off of him, his hands up in surrender. With a glare, Kyungsoo straightens his jumpsuit and starts to stalk past him, not bothering to glance back. “I think I’ve had enough surprise attacks from you, today.”

 

“Sorry,” Jongin mumbles, his smile bashful as he marches in time with him. “So… uh- tomorrow? Will you be okay with-”

 

“Yes, I know the drill, this time,” Kyungsoo shoots back. “I’ll even act like I’m surprised. Maybe I’ll slap you off, too. It depends on how I feel.”

 

Jongin just chuckles, stealing a glance to see that Kyungsoo might actually mean it.

 

“Hey, I was- kind of thinking that it’d be cooler if it happened in the freefalling bit. I mean-” Wincing, Jongin really wishes there was an easier way to talk about this-  but the smirk on Kyungsoo’s face shows that at least one of them’s having fun. “You can pick-”

 

“Well, we only have one take,” Kyungsoo shoots back, his voice completely serious. “It’ll be harder to twist that way in freefall, but if the harnesses are done differently, it shouldn’t be impossible.”

 

“I like the sound of that,” Jongin says happily.

 

“Just don’t expect to get any practice shots,” Kyungsoo warns him, and Jongin’s heart leaps straight into his throat. Flashing him a quick grin, Kyungsoo faces back to the front, and Jongin keeps his smile to himself.

 

The walk passes in a comfortable silence, even with the thrum of butterflies in Jongin’s stomach. They have a giant flat field to cross, and he can see Joonmyun not far off, while Sehun and Chanyeol are small specks in the distance, and the skydiving centre is nowhere in sight. But he’ll let Kyungsoo lead them back, under the burn of the high morning sun and the clear blue skies.

 

“I really do owe you, big time,” Jongin insists.

 

“You do,” Kyungsoo agrees. “How are you planning on paying me back, besides into my bank account?”

 

“Uh- well...“ Jongin really shouldn’t be this nervous, not when he’s already leapt out of a plane at four thousand metres today. But somehow, every part of his chest is twisted up even tighter, now, his pulse pounding louder than ever and his hands tapping at his thighs in anticipation. This feels more like jumping into a pack of tigers with no rope and nothing else to catch him, and all Jongin can do is pray that this tiger’s nicer.

 

With a deep breath into his empty lungs, Jongin decides to take the plunge, knowing that he would regret it too much if tomorrow was the last time he ever saw Kyungsoo.

 

“So, what time do you finish working tonight?” he tries, clearing his voice after it hitches on the question.

 

“Why?” Kyungsoo asks, his eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

 

“Just- I’m just wondering if there’s anywhere we can go. Like- I dunno, what do people do in Ansan for fun? Are there any good bars around here?”

 

“Is this your way of asking me out or not?” Kyungsoo deadpans, stopping in his tracks to face him.

 

“Uh...no?” Jongin tries, frozen on the spot. At Kyungsoo’s raised eyebrow, he scrambles. “Yes?”

 

Kyungsoo only stares at him blankly for a moment, but Jongin doesn’t miss the tiny smile he’s pushing down as he struts past him. “I finish whenever the last jump’s done, so I’ll call you.”

 

“Oh- yeah. Yeah, okay-” Jongin splutters out, his feet and brain rushing to catch up.

 

“And I’ll be hungry,” Kyungsoo warns. “Do you like _jajangmyeon_?”

 

“Yes! Yeah, definitely-”

 

“I know a good restaurant. And I guess I’m the one who has to drive?” Kyungsoo asks regretfully.

 

“Well, my manager drove us down, so, yeah-”

 

“Oh, and if things go badly and you try and make some video about your- ‘disaster date’, or something- I’m going to sue you,” Kyungsoo threatens. Honestly, Jongin doesn’t even know if he’s exaggerating, but he’ll take the chance to push him, anyway.

 

“So, does that mean that I _can’t_ vlog our date?” Jongin sighs out, his bottom lip pouted over at him.

 

“Not if you want me to keep us both alive, tomorrow.” Kyungsoo states curtly. “I’m making it a rule right now, so you don’t get any funny ideas,” he says this with a dark scowl, and Jongin nods along. “Unless it’s for this job, I’m never letting anyone get near me with a camera. Ever. No exceptions.”

 

“But what about your YouTube channel?” Jongin protests. “Skydiving around the world?”

 

“Well, I’ve changed my mind,” Kyungsoo states. “I don’t want anything to do with the stupid lying in titles or people faking their death for views.”

 

“Okay...” Jongin says slowly. “But you’re still gonna let me use clickbait on this video, right?”

 

“Absolutely not,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

 

“Really?” he taunts. “Even if it gets you more money?”

 

“Unlike some of us, I actually have values,” Kyungsoo spits out as he shoots a dark glare up at him.

 

Grinning back, Jongin nudges into his side, and Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate to bump into him twice as hard, so that Jongin’s stumbling over with a laugh. It's so obvious that Kyungsoo's fighting off his own smile, trying to keep his expression neutral, and now that Jongin's found his footing, this isn't so hard, anymore. 

 

“I've already got a great title worked out, though,” Jongin says teasingly.

 

“Well, then I’m sure we can compromise,” Kyungsoo states, and with a smile up at the skies stretched ahead of them, Jongin’s sure they can, too.

 

 

 **MAKING OUT WITH MY MALE SKYDIVING INSTRUCTOR 13000 FEET IN THE AIR!! im gay now??** Published on 12 June 2017

 

 **CRAZY SOLO SKYDIVING ACCIDENT!! HOT INSTRUCTOR SAVES MY LIFE WITH CPR???** Published on 3 August 2017

 

 **i’m tired of lying to you guys…** Published on 1 January 2018

 

 **MEET MY BOYFRIEND (yes it’s the skydiving instructor…)** Published on 13 January 2018

 

 **BOYFRIEND TAG BUT WE HAVE TO STRIP FOR EVERY WRONG ANSWER** Published on 14 February 2018

 

 **LONGEST KISS IN FREEFALL!! WORLD RECORD!!** Published on 12 June 2018

 

 **BOYFRIEND REACTS TO MY MOST POPULAR VIDEOS (5 MILLION SUB SPECIAL)** Published on 7 November 2018

 

 **WE GOT KICKED OUT OF A RESTAURANT FOR BEING GAY??? STORYTIME** Published on 5 January 2019

 

 **WHO TOPS IN BED??? DRUNK 18+ Q &A **Published on 8 May 2019

 

 **BOYFRIEND REACTS TO FAKE TATTOO OF HIS FACE!! PRANK GONE WRONG??** Published on 26 November 2019

 

 **WE’RE MOVING TO THE USA NEXT MONTH????** Published on 19 March 2020

 

 **NEW HOUSE TOUR!! OUR BASEMENT IS HAUNTED??** Published on 2 June 2020

 

 **GETTING MY BOYFRIEND TWO PUPPIES FOR CHRISTMAS!! #VLOGMAS DAY 25** Published on 25 December 2020

 

 **PROPOSING TO MY BOYFRIEND ON OUR 100TH SKYDIVE TOGETHER!!! HE CAN’T HEAR ME???** Published on 12 June 2021

 

 **Our LA wedding WHERE EVERYTHING GOES WRONG!!** Published on 21 August 2022

 

 **Our Seoul wedding WHERE EVERYBODY CRIES!!** Published on 2 September 2022

 

 **SKYDIVING IN ALL SEVEN CONTINENTS!!! HONEYMOON MONTAGE!!!** Published on 3 November 2022

 

 **The next chapter of our lives... thank you guys for everything.** Published on 1 January 2023

 


End file.
